emerald_animal_aifandomcom-20200215-history
Example AI Stat Tables
(Emerald AI using RFPS's character controller. The tutorial of implementation can be found here: Implementing Emerald with RFPS) Example AI Stat Tables Here we've created reference tables for developing stats for your AI. Feel free to use these charts as reference. You can use the same names and stats or tweak them how you'd like. It's entirely up to you! If you have suggestions, or have created your own AI stats, please share them on our Offcial Emerald Forums so we can add them to the tables below. 'Player Stats' The stat tables below are based on the following Player Stats (The Default Settings) using Emerald's Player Health and Player Weapon System. If you alter the player stats other than what's below, you may need to adjust the AI's stats to balance the chanages (unless this is the result of a level increase where the player would become stronger). The player's stats do not have to be constent and we encourage users to adjust and tweak things. If you find settings that work better, or you have things you'd like to add, please share them on our Offcial Emerald Forums . Stats can also be changed based on custom factors such as weapons, armor, level increases, etc. This is simply a starting point for Emerald users. 'Aggressive Wild Animal Stats' Below you find a list of example Aggressive Animal stats that you can use for your Emerald AI animals. These animals will either attack on site (Aggressive) or attack if hit first (Defensive). Each column represents certain variables found within the Emerald AI. This will require a basic understanding of Emerald and how it works. Feel free to tweak these settings or use them how they are. 'Aggressive Creature (NPC) Stats' Below you find a list of example Aggressive Creature stats that you can use for your Emerald AI creatures. The creatures here are all hostile and will always attack the player, or another AI with the appropriate tag. Each column represents certain variables found within the Emerald AI. This will require a basic understanding of Emerald and how it works. Feel free to tweak these settings or use them how they are. 'Non-Aggressive Fleeing Wild Animal Stats' Below you find a list of example Non-Aggressive Animal stats that you can use for your Emerald AI animals. The animals here will flee in contact with the player or an AI with the appropriate tag. Each column represents certain variables found within the Emerald AI. This will require a basic understanding of Emerald and how it works. Feel free to tweak these settings or use them how they are. 'Non-Aggressive Passive Farm Animal Stats' Below you find a list of example Non-Aggressive Paasive Farm Animal stats that you can use for your Emerald AI animals. The animals here will never flee or fight back. They are usually used for animals that roam around on farms. Passive animals have the ability to breed using Emerald's breeding system. Each column represents certain variables found within the Emerald AI. This will require a basic understanding of Emerald and how it works. Feel free to tweak these settings or use them how they are. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__